1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system, and more specifically to optimizing treatment plans. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program product for optimizing pharmaceutical treatment plans across multiple optimized dimensions and accommodating complex uncertainty.
2. Background Description
A pharmaceutical treatment plan is a plan that includes the prescription drugs, non-prescription drugs, and/or durable medical devices required by an individual. The pharmaceutical treatment plan may specify dosages of drugs, brand names of drugs and medical goods manufacturers, as well as other treatment details. As the field of healthcare continues to advance and become more specialized, the variety of pharmaceutical treatment options, available drugs, types of drugs, medical specialists, treatment location choices, and health care insurance plan options also continues to increase. In addition, the amount of medical information associated with an individual and the individual's medical options has also grown.
However, the medical information associated with an individual, the individual's treatment needs, treatment options, treatment providers, and various treatment plans are stored at various locations by various health care providers, organizations, and/or individuals. Thus, it may be difficult and time consuming for an individual to access all the information necessary to generate pharmaceutical treatment plans. Moreover, pharmaceutical treatment plans are typically sub-optimal because individuals and healthcare practitioners often lack the skills, time, knowledge, and/or expertise needed to optimize treatment plans across multiple dimensions.